Sai units
History: During "The Event' many fire storms appeared across the world scorching and destroying everything on the surface. The Echelon built an advanced bunkers to sheld the survivers during the storm but there were too many to fit in the bunkers so most of the worlds populaton was left outside to die in the storms. However; Some people survived the storms but in order to do so their bodys had to mutate and "evolve". Some were barely any different than they were before, some became bigger and stronger or even gained the power of invisablity to survive against the strange new beasts in this world. These survivers banded togather, built homes, and learned how to make weapons and vehicles to defend themselfs from the mutant beasts and eventuly they had control over the magority of the world and they called this new civilization The Sai. Many years later The Echelon came out of their bunkers to take back their world. They were shocked when they encountered The Sai. The Sai were angery with the Echelon for leaving them in the storms and The Echelon wanted control of the world again so it wasn't long bfore the 2 groups went to war and the events of Stromrise begain. List of Sai units: ' Most Sai units are useful for offence as they have stronger attacks and move faster than their Echelon counterpart but they also have less health. Sai units are best used in to swarm and overwhelm their enemy. '''Ranger: ' Rangers are The Sai's basic infantry unit and are the counterpart to The Echelon's Enforcer. They move quickly and come in groups of 10 like The Echelon's Enforcer. Rangers appear to be no different than ordnary humens except for their orange/red eyes. They all wear light armor and long brown jackets with hoods that are always up. Their weapons are unlike any the world has seen before. They fire standerd bullets very quickly but can also fire strange exploding balls of energy designed to hit aircrafts. Abilities: Commando rush: Allows the rangers to charge forward very quickly and increase their attack for a short time. Anti aircraft: The whole squad will fire red exploding energy balls at any aircraft within range. This attack is stronger than their normal one but isn't very effective unless there are several ranger squads firing at once. '''Warrior: Warriors (like most of the Sai) are humans that have evolved to survive the storm. They are 8 ft tall and are incredibly strong and are the conterpart for The Echelon's Sentinel. They wear pants and vests and have grayish white skin with spots that glow white on their arms and claws. Strangely, They do not attack with their claws but with tentacles that extend fom the glowing spots on their arms. These Tentacles can generate an electric charge to cause exrime damage. Warriors are fast and powerful but lack ranged attacks. Abilities: Electric tentecle: Warriors temporaryly charge their arms with electricidy which greatly increases attack power. Scorpion: